Characters
Mushroom Kingdom Showdown has a total of 25 playable characters in the base game - 18 starter characters, and 7 unlockable characters. Through mods, more characters can be added into the game, such as Mr. L. There is also a boss character that appears at the end of Classic Mode, which is the only boss in MKS. Template Navigation Ordered in latest Tier List. Character Navigation Offical Characters Starting Roster * Bowser - The King of the Koopas, who has fought with Mario for over 30 years! * Bowser Jr. - The son of King Bowser, who fights foes in his Koopa Clown Car! * Donkey Kong - The big ape from Donkey Kong Island who loves bananas! * E.Gadd - An old and clever scientist who has created many crazy gadgets! * Fawful - Fawful is an awful guy who has fury and chortles! * Kamek - Bowser's wise Magikoopa helper! * King Boo - The frightening king of the Boos! * Koopa - One of Bowser's most loyal troops! * Luigi - The Player 2 that has been in Mario's shadow for too long! * Mario - The hero that will always save the Mushroom Kingdom! * Midbus - The brawny, unintelligent minion of Fawful! * Peach - The damsel in distress, who can fight back with her skill and equipment! * Toad - Princess Peach's attendant and a long time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom! * Waluigi - Wario's lanky partner in crime and rival to Luigi! * Wario - Mario's obese, greedy rival who only loves garlic, and money! * Wart - An old villain from the world of Subcon! * WwwWario - The Creator of Mushroom Kingdom Showdown has edited himself into the showdown! * Yoshi - A cute dinosaur species that helped the Mario Bros. when they were infants. Unlockable Characters * Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong's long time partner and friend; armed with a Peanut Pop Gun! * Dr. Mario - Mario's doctor alter ego; fully loaded with Megavitamins! * Geno - A warrior sent from the Star Road to fight! * King Bob-Omb - The king of all Bob-ombs and owner of a power star. * Petey - The large mutant Piranha Plant that once resided on Delfino Island! * Shadow Mario - Bowser Jr's alter ego created with a magical paintbrush! * Shy Guy - The loyal masked warrior of Subcon. Boss Characters * Giga Bowser - A Transformation of Bowser that makes him more menacing! * Master Hand (Removed) - The evil right hand that pulls all of the strings! Alternate Costumes While every character has alternate costumes, these costumes are different characters (but they still share the same movesets) - * Dark Bowser (Bowser) - The dark version of Bowser created by the Dark Star! * Dry Bones (Koopa) - A dried up Koopa who has lost his skin. Poll for character votes What Character Do You Wanna See In A Mod? Master Hand Playable Giga Bowser Nabbit Ashley Birdo Princess Daisy Toadette Koopalings Any Character Not On This List Category:List